The terrorist attacks around the world necessitate society's continued investment in a strong defense against these unpredictable and deadly events. Infectious agents identified to pose the greatest potential threat (Category "A" agents) include Variola major (smallpox), Bacillus anthracis (anthrax), Yersinia pestis (plague), Clostridium botulinum toxin (botulism), Francisella tularensis (tularaemia), and a group of RNA viruses that cause hemorrhagic fevers (VHFs). Another agent of grave concern is influenza (Flu) (Category "C"). Flu A and B viruses kill hundreds of thousands each year world wide and cost society tens to hundreds of billion dollars in morbidity and societal disruption. Additional concern exists over bird-to-human spread of Flu and the potential adaptation for human-to-human spread. Terrorist could take advantage of Flu's antigenic flexibility and engineer "shifted" more virulent strains capable of causing worldwide pandemics. Current diagnostic assays are directed to the common human isolates of Flu A (H1N1 and H3N2) and Flu B, but no assay is available to detect all of the avian antigenic varieties of Flu A (16 HA types, 9 N types). Our laboratory has pioneered a flexible, rapid, sensitive, and specific method of simultaneously detecting multiple pathogens. Our multiplex PCR-EHA tests (Hexaplex, Pneumoplex, Adenoplex, SARS/Coronaplex, etc.) are used widely around the world. We have recently developed two BioTplex assays that detect many (15) category "A" agents. However, new methods of amplified DNA detection (electronic microarrays) and nucleic acid purification now allow for the development of a single "point-of-care" device that may enhance the speed, flexibility, throughput, and cost effectiveness of multiplex assays. The Specific Aims of this application are: 1) Chemistry, we will select, optimize, and integrate sample preparation chemistry, multiplex PCRamplification systems, and electronic microarray methods to detect all antigenic variants of Flu A/B (pandemic Flu assay) and the majority of category "A" bioterrorism agents (BioT assay) in an open platform mode (separate equipment for each function);2) Feasibility, to determine performance characteristics of the 3 modules in small pre-clinical studies using previously collected clinical samples;3) Automation, miniaturize, integrate, and simplify the chemistry and mechanisms of SA#1 to create 3 modules and then a fully integrated single device (prototype);4)Process development, ensure manufacturability at a reasonable cost (e.g., critical reagents, specifications, test methods, suppliers, stability, and formulation into components);5) Pre-Clinical study, test the clinical sensitivity and specificity of the newly developed assays, compared to non-molecular methods and our "gold standard" not integrated molecular assays (PCR-EHA) on 1200 previously collected samples. These new assays, in an integrated single device, may allow cost effective, point-of-care diagnosis within 1-2 hrs in an outpatient setting. These goals are responsive to a recent NIAID announcement for High- Priority influenza (NOT-AI-05-013) and bio-threat (RFA AI-05-019) research.